


Making the News

by Kabal42



Category: The Hour
Genre: 1950s, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Freddie shows up on Bel's doorstep, full of news he won't share with Hector before Bel shows up again, and Hector is annoyed, scripts are written, whiskey consumed and eventually news is, in fact, shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [favolefata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favolefata/gifts).



> Dear favolefata!  
> I absolutely loved your request. The idea for this sprung out of one of your imagined scenarios, and I hope I did it justice. It's been a pleasure writing for you. I wish you a happy season and all the best.
> 
> Acknowledgements:  
> My endless thanks to E. and Vae for their beta assitance. Without them, this fic would be a mess ;-) By extension, I also owe great thanks to the amazing hippos! The Yuletide experience has been wonderful, so thank you also to all of you Yuletiders out there. This was my first, but I'm sure it won't be my last Yuletide.

'Is she here?' Freddie strode into the room, his steps quick as always when he was intent on something, walking straight past Hector who was still standing there, holding the door to Bel's flat open for him. 'Bel. Is she here?' He rounded on Hector, his eyes demanding a response right now and Hector, taken by surprise, was too slow in providing one.

'Er. No. Sorry.' His regret was genuine, but it still got an exaggerated sigh and an eye-roll from Freddie.

'Really, Hector. What good are you when you can't even keep her here on a day like this?' The smile added at the end of the sentence took the barb off, though it was hard to tell if that was the intention or it was some new trick of Freddie's to further baffle and unsettle Hector. Who was, indeed, baffled.

'A day like this? What's so special about today?' Hector tried valiantly to dispel the feeling of bewilderment and for God's sake not let Freddie know it was there by actually engaging in a discussion; though since it was from the beginning on Freddie's terms, it was unlikely he would win any resulting argument. He knew this. Freddie knew it too.

Another sigh, this time accompanied by a mischievous smile that made Freddie's eyes glitter with a dangerous light. 'Hector, haven't you looked at the news?' Freddie's tone was teasing, and Hector might have mistaken it for flirting. If he didn't know better and if it was also strangely derisive. Because this was Freddie, Freddie who was so disgusted at Adam Le Ray, Freddie who also didn't know how to approach anyone at all in a flirtatious manner, Freddie who was instead blatantly smitten with Bel.

'Not, it would seem, the same news you've seen,' he answered dryly, far too used to Freddie to be truly bothered by the jab. Freddie, who was also terribly annoying at a quite alarming frequency. 'So tell me about it.' Since there was no way to persuade Freddie to go or even to stop talking, he knew that.

'Ah. It can wait.' Freddie waved a dismissive hand, fingers fluttering in the air.

Hector groaned and rolled his eyes. 'By God you are exasperating.' He gave up on making any sense of what Freddie was even doing there and strode through the flat to the kitchen, where he poured himself a drink. He turned to see that Freddie had followed.

'Am I now?' Again that near coyness in the voice. Freddie stood, leaning against the counter, casually but also looking akin to a Greek statue, very deliberately placed. 'Pour me one as well and you can tell me why Bel is out.' He turned before Hector had a chance to answer and walked back into the lounge.

Freddie looked up to see Hector enter the room and met his eyes. 'Here.' Hector placed his own full glass along with an empty one and the bottle on the table. 'You might as well help yourself. I know we're going to finish the bottle anyway.' It was half full and it was whiskey, so it would undoubtedly soon be gone.

Freddie gave a nod and reached over to pour himself a glass as well. 'So. Bel. Where is she?'

'Busy, as you can imagine,' Hector replied. 'She was called in to attend a meeting. I dare say it's McCain or something like that. She was being cagey when she left.'

'Hm.' Freddie nodded, looking lost in thought, as if he was trying to anticipate what it might be the administration was sticking their collective nose in this time. 'I didn't think we had anything terribly controversial on this week...' He mused.

'Me neither.' Hector looked at Freddie. 'Unless what you came here with would be it...?'

Freddie was not that easily tricked. 'I doubt it. In fact, it's hardly real news. Yet. Just... of interest.'

Hector managed to match his feigned indifference. Inwardly he was getting really curious. But it was no good. Freddie had obviously come here to tell Bel. Hector doubted Freddie had anticipated he'd be there.

'Speaking of interest...' Freddie broke into Hector's line of thought. 'I'm surprised to see you here. I was under the impression the two of you had called it off some time last year...' Of the impression meaning he knew so and also knew it was to prevent Bel getting the sack. Which of course opened up the possibility of the affair continuing with even more secrecy.

'It's not like that.' Hector had a good idea what Freddie might be thinking. 'Marnie knows I'm here. That we're rehearsing for Friday. She even dropped me off.'

'Ah, rehearsing. Of course.' Freddie accepted the explanation readily, though Hector had to wonder if it was too readily. 'Shame she was called away. Do you want me to help?'

'Actually, would you? I know Bel might not agree one hundred percent with what we come up with, but it might also add something.' He handed Freddie the notes he and Bel had prepared for the first segment. 'Take a look.'

'Ah. I see what you're trying to do here, but how about a bolder opening,' Freddie began. So predictable, but his enthusiasm was catching and Hector leaned forward as Freddie began to sketch his idea.

An hour later the bottle was empty and Freddie was sprawled on the sofa, clothes even more rumpled than usual, while Hector stood in the middle of the room, tie discarded and top button undone as he was declaiming, too melodramatic for TV, but surely entertaining. Freddie waved an arm, as if directing Hector like a choir. 'Yes, yes!' he said. 'Like that! With proper passion. We care about the news, Hector, that's why they watch!'

Hector laughed, losing his place in the manuscript, gave up, then went and flopped down on the only unoccupied spot on the sofa, the armrest behind Freddie's head. 'You’re quite the taskmaster when you set your mind to it!' he declared. 'I may finally see why Bel likes you.'

'Ah, but does she...' Freddie glanced up at him, tilting his head back just a fraction to do so, exposing his long neck to Hector. It was a fascinating sight. 'I aggravate her as much as I aggravate you, Hector. No, don't deny it!' Freddie had raised his hand to stave off any protest. Quite unnecessarily, but Hector wasn't about to tell him that either. 'I know I drive you round the bend sometimes.' He continued, softer, 'I frustrate Bel as well. But to be fair, that's a completely mutual sentiment...'

'Really?' Hector looked down at him, trying his best not to focus too much on that neck or Freddie's really very expressive eyes. 'I thought she could do no wrong in your eyes.'

'Are you quite mad?' Freddie sat up, turned, looked at – almost through – Hector. 'She never does what's best for her, I mean, look at _you_ , for example.'

'Thanks...' Hector's dry tone cut in before she could continue.

'No, no offence, Hector, but honestly, that was very stupid. She always falls for these hopeless men. Either boring or married or utterly useless as anything but trophies or ornaments or something. No brain!' He placed a confident hand on Hector's arm. 'The latter excluding you, of course. You're only married...' He said it as if it was something slightly embarrassing.

'None taken, I'm sure.' Hector couldn't help smiling. Freddie's talent for saying preposterous things made the whole thing amusing or even charming instead of insulting. 'I'm getting us something else to drink.' He stood up again, too fast, which made him wobble slightly on the first few steps. Freddie's laugh followed him out into the kitchen.

Upon his return he filled both glasses, lamenting that all he could find was a horrible red wine, and, on impulse, sat where he had before, on the armrest, rather than take a chair. Freddie rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow to sip the wine. 'And what do you make of her?' he said, glancing sideways at Hector. At that angle he would only really be able to see Hector’s legs, which was a strange thought. Why did he even look, then?

'Of Bel?' Hector was once again surprised by the question. 'She's beautiful, I suppose. Most certainly very bright...'

'That wasn't what I meant and I am fairly sure you know that.'

Hector glanced down at Freddie, whose hand on the glass became yet another focal point. He might have once told Freddie he was relieved when the bloke who tried to recruit him to MI6 had turned out to want that rather than more carnal pleasures, but the truth of the matter was rather different. Freddie was a handsome man, and there was something about the way he moved that intrigued and allured Hector. Something he would likely not have thought to himself had he not had that much whiskey in him.

He met Freddie's eyes. 'I think she is too good for either of us,' he said softly. 'I also think you’re a fool to keep insisting she's the only one for you. Not that I don't understand why. She is absolutely brilliant and I'm sure she's probably been far better to you than anyone else in your life. But she is not the only possible option, Freddie.'

'But she is, Hector. She is.' Freddie's insistence was heartbreaking; more so because Bel always chose to ignore that side of Freddie, as if she never really saw him as a man. 'She's the only woman I've ever met who...' He didn't finish.

'I know.' He did, after all, know just how unique Bel was.

'Anyway, it's all easy for you, Hector. You've got no problems there. Your wife is lovely, as I'm sure you know, and you know far better than me how amazing Bel is.' Freddie was sounding slightly petulant now.

'Freddie...' Hector sighed and leaned over, refilling his glass, then added some to Freddie's. 'It's not as simple as that.' Slightly hesitant, he put a hand lightly on Freddie's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Freddie didn't pull away and seemed to accept the comfort as such. 'Though I admit it very likely looks just that way to you. To any outsider, I suppose. But you are quite right about Bel, of course. She is unique. To me as well.'

Freddie sat up, his movements even more casual and fluttering than usual under the influence of so much wine. 'I’m hardly surprised. Anyway, no use moaning about it, is there? For either of us. She's out of our reach.' He looked up at Hector, smiling a little, as if returning the comfort.

'Indeed. She is.' He sighed, pleased that at least right here, now, he didn't have to feign not regretting what had happened. That much they had in common here, regretting never having enough of Bel. 'Did you ever stop to think that she's always different with you? Warmer and, I don't know, more herself, perhaps?'

'She is?' Freddie was genuinely surprised, as far as Hector could tell. 'How so?'

'You can get away with almost anything, Freddie! You must know that.' Their eyes met and there was such a profound sadness in Freddie's that Hector felt genuinely sorry for this loss he seemed to feel so keenly. A loss of something he didn't quite know what was because he'd never had it. 'You can call her at two am and all she does is talk calmly. She...' he grasped for words, 'she's caring with you.'

'Motherly,' Freddie corrected him. 'Motherly, Hector. Mine died when I was young, you see. Bel took it upon herself to make up for that.' His self-depreciation shone through.

Why Hector had never thought of it in those terms, he did not know. But it was true, he realised. He far better understood Freddie's pain now. All he managed to say was 'Ah'.

Freddie nodded, miserable. 'You see it too now, don't you?'

'I suppose I do, yes.' Hector let their eyes meet again, dwelt on Freddie's longer this time. It was fine. They were drunk. 'I envied you, you see. Because she relaxed so around you. I may have done so without reason.'

Freddie laughed. It was not the reaction Hector had anticipated from opening up, but it was somehow more appropriate than any he could have imagined (what had he even thought would happen?) and he laughed as well. It was silly, after all. 'I guess that makes us even, then,' he said, wiping his eyes a moment later.

'I suppose it might,' Freddie agreed and once more flopped down on the sofa. 'I suppose it might...'

His eyes shut, and Hector caught his glass a second before Freddie dropped it. He sighed, threw Bel's knitted blanket over Freddie, who was now snoring ever so slightly, and sat down again. This time in the chair.

\- - - & \- - -

Hector only realised he'd been nodding off as well when Bel tried to unlock her door and it rattled. The noise seemed so terribly loud, cutting through the otherwise complete silence of the flat. He got up and helped her in.

'You really need to fix that door,' he said, speaking softly as to not wake Freddie – perhaps unnecessary as the man had not stirred at all during the racket that was the battle of the lock.

'I do. But really, other things take precedence and it's just so annoying a detail that it keeps slipping my mind.' Bel was clearly tired and Hector didn't believe in further aggravating people in that situation. Especially not Bel, who tended to win any verbal duel with him. 'Why are you whispering anyway?'

'I'm hardly whispering,' Hector protested. 'But Freddie's asleep in there. Though given he didn't wake up during this... he probably won't from our voices.' Yet, he was still speaking softly.

'All right then.' Bel lowered her voice instantly, and there was a soft quality to it that would have bothered him, except Freddie had explained her feelings so precisely only a short while earlier and he found that it had made a large difference. 'When did Freddie get here?'

'Oh, a couple of hours ago. He helped me out, in fact.' They walked slowly back through the lounge and into the kitchen.

'I see you also helped yourself to the wine.' She smiled, slightly berating, but not with any serious chiding to it.

'Well, it was very inspiring,' Hector said, smiling crookedly.

'Ah. Then it's a worthy sacrifice to the gods of creativity,' she said, smiling wider. 'Did you write some brillaint script for tomorrow?'

'I think we did really well, in fact.' Hector didn't bother hide that he was pleased with their efforts. 'Though has anything big happened? News-wise. Was that why you were called into the office? It's only that Freddie seemed excited when he arrived, was being even more cagey than usual and would only speak with you...' It still bothered him that there was apparently something important going on that he was not yet aware of, and Freddie being that cagey was making him all the more intent to find out.

'Not that I know of...' Bel seemed to think it over. 'I was called in because- oh!' She smiled. 'I think I know.'

'Speak up, then.' He was slightly impatient now.

'Have you heard of the Wolfenden committee?' Bel fixed her eyes on Hector, and he felt that the question was sort of a test as well.

'Er. I believe not.'

Oddly it didn't seem like this made him fail the test, because Bel smiled. 'It's a committee headed by John Wolfenden,' she said.

'Wolfenden? Where have I heard that name?'

Bel only seemed mildly annoyed at having been cut off mid-sentence. 'He's the Vice-chancellor of Reading University,' she said, a light chide present in her voice. 'The committee has been working on what's now a report called "Report on Homosexual Offences and Prostitution". If you followed the news, you'd know that the report was presented earlier and the most interesting part is that the report recommends to decriminalise homosexual acts between consenting adults over a certain age.'

'Really? That's... rather surprising, isn't it? Are they equally, well, novel on the subject of prostitution then? Any plans to have state-sponsored brothels near every major train station or something?' He allowed sarcasm to do its job.

'No. Not at all.' Bel shook her head. 'They also want to "clean up the streets" by introducing higher penalties for soliciting. You can see how the contrast between those things would create a stir.'

Hector nodded. The implications were flying around in his head like children's kites on a summer day, making his head spin. His casual grip on the kitchen counter got tighter as he fought to not let the impact and his inner turmoil show on his outward appearance. 'I can see how that would be a big deal,' he said. 'So... does this mean legislation is thought to follow or?' Sometimes being widely known to ignore basic news was a good cover.

Bel, who didn't seem to think there was anything up with Hector, shrugged. 'That's the big question. Oh, I would _love_ to be able to do a story about this! Too bad we can't actually get a homosexual to talk on the programme, but Hector, if they do follow those recommendations, it would be a revolution.'

'Not to mention that since it will be spoken of in parliament, we can't actually comment on it anyway,' Hector remarked. 'So no use speculating. Where would you even find a homosexual person anyway? It's not like we could just walk into the nearest pub and ask if any buggers are available for a live interview.'

Bel gave him a look he couldn't figure out, and didn't offer any added commentary. Hector was spared trying to find a way to break through whatever that look meant when a very ruffled-looking Freddie appeared in the doorway.

'Evening, Bel. When did you get in?' he asked.

'Just five minutes ago. We were just talking... I was guessing you were here to talk about the Wolfenden report. Was I right?'

'Spot on, as usual.' Freddie grinned, the familiar spark of enthusiasm waking in his eyes. 'What do you think? Will they actually follow through?'

'I doubt it,' Hector interjected, cutting in before Bel had a chance to respond. 'It's too radical. I wonder how on Earth the committee even dared make such a statement.'

Bel nodded slowly. 'I agree with that. The administration will never dare take such a step. Not with the new PM so fresh in office, especially.'

'But now is a good time,' Freddie argued. 'The election is a good way off... A new PM can make a profile for himself as, well, I suppose a human rights spokesman. I don’t know if that image appeals to Macmillan, but it ought to. The UN declaration of rights doesn't mention something like that, but it does mention right to families and this is close-'

'Families?' Hector was shocked into interrupting. 'Would you make that argument? On air even?'

Freddie's eyes challenged him. 'Of course I would. I wouldn't be allowed, I'm sure, but I would.'

Bel took each of their arms and guided them back to the lounge. 'Easy now, gentlemen.' She steered them back to the sofa and chairs. 'It's a hypothetical question anyway as we can't and won't be running anything on the Wolfenden report any time soon.'

Hector was still staring at Freddie. Hearing someone actually utter words like that was as strange to him as the summary of the actual report had been. He was vaguely aware of his stare perhaps not being entirely appropriate in the strictest sense of the word, but there it was and he couldn't stop looking at Freddie now.

'Hector, stop glaring at him,' Bel demanded. 'I know it probably sounds outrageous to you, well, it really does, Freddie,' she gave Freddie a look as well before he had time to protest, 'but honestly, it would make a great story, wouldn't it?'

Hector didn't care to tell her that wasn't at all the core of the argument, nor that she'd completely misunderstood his look, especially since he was grateful for the latter. 'Oh, no doubt it would,' he agreed. A costless admission.

'I know it's outrageous,' Freddie said with all the gusto of someone who is in the minority and believes in his opinion all the more for it. 'That's the point. If we assumed more people would agree with the report it wouldn't be necessary to talk about it. Do you agree, Bel? That sodomy shouldn't be illegal?'

Bel clearly felt put on the spot. 'I... well, I don't know, Freddie. I guess so.'

'Bel, really. Don't you believe that all people have rights? How about our manifesto? How about not silencing people and all the things we agreed on years ago?'

'That was years ago, Freddie! It's not that I don't agree as such, it's that we can't be outwardly condoning that kind of thing if we want to keep the programme on air.'

'Who said anything about condoning anything? What do I care what people do in their bedrooms. I care that the government doesn't care. Shouldn't care!'

Bel sighed. 'I don't know, Freddie. I really don't. Hector?' She looked at him for help, appealing to him.

'I... well, I guess I don't think it should ruin a man's career if he did that kind of thing. Much like women shouldn't have to stop working if they marry.'

'Why, Hector, you are practically a suffragette,' Bel teased, smiling.

'I am not. It's simply common sense, isn't it? If they could work during the war, why not now? And I don't just mean the factory work that women still do. I mean all sorts of things. Well, within reason, of course.'

Bel sighed. 'Yes, you're not a suffragette. _"Within reason"._. Whose reason, Hector?'

'Aren't we getting pretty far from the actual subject?' Hector tried, hoping to get himself out of the hole he'd somehow dug.

'Yes. We are.' Bel sighed. 'As I said, it doesn't matter.' She held up her hand as Freddie opened his mouth again. ' _In practicality_ it doesn't matter. I know, I know, you have your opinion and your points, Freddie. But really, this is not the time. Get out, both of you, I need to get to sleep – and you should too. We have a programme to make tomorrow! I really hope your work earlier wasn't too influenced by my wine. It had better be good or I'll have your hide. Both of you.'

Freddie stood up and Hector quickly followed. 'Right. Goodnight then.' He felt awkward now in a way he hadn't earlier, felt unsure of how to hold himself, what to do. Kissing Bel's cheek, seeing her hug Freddie goodnight, he felt a fundamental shift somewhere. Who was he jealous of and why? Was there any reason at all? His head was still spinning as he and Freddie walked down the stairs in silence.

On the lowest landing, he reached over and stopped Freddie with a hand on his arm. 'What?' Freddie didn't seem annoyed, only curious.

'When you say Bel is the only one for you, does that mean the only woman or the only person?' His eyes met Freddie's in the half-lit stairwell. It was cold there. The greenish hue of the light on the walls was very unflattering to pale skin. It smelled vaguely like cold water and dirt. His senses pressed in on him as he waited for a millisecond for Freddie to pull away or not.

'You mean to ask if I have a more personal interest in the Wolfenden report. You're unsure because I reacted with such disgust to Mr. Le Ray, because I am so in love with Bel, because I'm not pulling away from you and it's all confusing.' Freddie’s eyes were fixed on Hector’s face, sharp, impossibly deep, looking as if they were trying to cut into Hector and pull out an answer. It was only the set of his jaw, enhanced by the ghastly light, that betrayed there was more at stake than simply being right or wrong about Hector’s motivations.

The answer was what he should have expected from Freddie, if it wasn't one he'd have thought anyone else would utter. It was all the answer he needed, however. 'Because I love her too,' he said softly. 'Because I am confused and I think, perhaps, so are you.' Freddie didn't argue for once. Nor did he resist or even pretend to resist when Hector pulled him closer. Their breath came in soft puffs of white smoke between them and was gone when they kissed.

As they pulled apart, Hector was only aware of Freddie's eyes and that they, as the possible only thing in the entire bloody universe looked fantastic in the ghastly light. 'I have a mate who's living in France now. His flat is empty. I have the key.' Freddie nodded, seemingly all eyes and slightly parted lips.

They didn't speak at all on the way through the dark, rainy night in Hector's car. In some ways, Hector was glad of it. It seemed as if the moment would shatter if they did. If it was too unreal to be true. The knot in his stomach reminded him of his youth, of university, of the fear and thrill of stolen moments and of the way it was always safer to never speak lest someone say too much. He only barely remembered to pocket the vaseline he kept in the glove compartment as they left the car.

The flat was cool, the heat had not been switched on in months, and Freddie's long fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, shivering more than the cold could really account for. His hands fell to his sides when Hector, more than half undressed, helped him. Before his shirt was off entirely, those hands had dared run over the defined shape of Hector's arms, tracing with a lightness that was both shy and intense.

Hector pushed the shirt back and off Freddie's shoulders. 'You'll catch a cold,' he whispered. Freddie was still shivering and nodded. There was far less fumbling as he shed all but his underwear and slipped under the blankets. The cold didn't matter there, Hector found. There were many, many things that mattered a good deal more. Like how Freddie's breath hitched when Hector tried touching a nipple and the moan it brought when he licked over it.

Somehow he got them both out of the last bits of clothes. Freddie seemed so unsure of himself it was rather baffling, but the moment they first truly touched, when their naked bodies were close, aligned, pressed together, it was as if some of whatever had held him back evaporated and he gave in to the feeling.

It was as if Freddie melted against him, became malleable in Hector's hands and Hector could bury his face against Freddie's neck and kiss, nibble, feel his way to the points that elicited the little sounds he was starting to really like. There was something about Freddie's voice when he wasn't thinking too hard about how he spoke. Soon Freddie began to respond more physically, his hands found their way to Hector’s shoulders, down his back, in his hair, and Hector hummed to encourage him. Even more so when Freddie pushed up against him and their cocks nearly slid against one another.

Those soft sounds egged Hector on; he wanted to know what else he could draw from Freddie's lips. He slid gradually lower, finally putting his hand on Freddie's erection just as he pulled away from sucking a nipple. The sounds Freddie was making now were practically obscene, though completely wordless.

'Turn over,' Hector whispered, surprised to hear his words cut short by raspy breath.

'Are you sure?' Freddie looked down at him, worry mixing with the lust in his eyes. Hector nodded.

'I'll be careful.' Very careful, in fact. Freddie might have a chip on his shoulder and a mind that kept him ahead of Hector, but he felt fragile like this and looked so vulnerable.

'I haven't.'

'I know.’ Hector had no doubt. Not with the way Freddie was acting, the way he was looking, the way he felt as if Hector might break him if he snapped his fingers. ‘Trust me. I won’t do anything you’re not ready for.'

Freddie clearly decided to take his word for it, to trust that Hector knew what he was doing enough to keep him safe, because he rolled onto his front and only needed a little coaxing to get up on his knees.

'Just tell me if you want me to stop anything I'm doing. All right?' Hector wanted to be sure. As much as he believed in his own abilities, it was best to be certain about these things.

Freddie nodded. 'I will.' His voice cracked just a tiny bit on the last syllable and Hector bit back a moan. He'd make Freddie come apart, get that voice to break and hear just how Freddie sounded when he couldn't even remember how to form words any more.

He carefully spread Freddie's cheeks and leaned in and licked over the tight muscle. The gasp of surprise and then the moan as he did it again was all the reward he needed. But then, he also needed to get Freddie to relax or he'd never be able to enter him. Which was something he wanted to do very much. Gently, he worked his tongue over Freddie till he felt him shift and push into the touch. Then he pushed, just enough to feel Freddie open and feel him shudder with pleasure. At that, he quickly worked the tip of a finger into him.

It was hard to tell if Freddie's moan was regret, delight or a mix, but he also vaguely pushed back against Hector, so he assumed it was all going quite well. He cursed at having to stop because he forgot where he dropped his trousers, but Freddie didn't move in the moments it took him to locate them and that precious bottle in the right pocket. The sound of Freddie's muffled mewl when he pushed a finger all the way inside him made the inconvenience well worth his while.

He took his time with it. Freddie's hard erection felt heavy in his hand as he stroked him slowly, working his finger in and out of him at the same pace. It wasn't till Freddie really began to move with him that he worked a second finger in. Freddie groaned and Hector's cock responded, making him press against Freddie's hip.

'Do it.' The muffled words took him by surprise, but they were unmistakable.

'Are you sure? It's soon...'

Freddie nodded. 'If you don't, I think I might die.'

Hector found that no words existed that could make a just reply to that and instead responded by pulling his fingers out of Freddie and slowly, carefully, pushing his cock into him. The sound in his ears was his own groan, but it was followed by a whine from Freddie, which in itself was enough to make him moan.

The impossibly tight, hot feeling of Freddie's arse was indescribably good. Hector struggled to hold back, not get carried away, to remember that he had to be careful. He managed to do it, to be as slow and deliberate as he had with his hands. Slow, shallow thrusts at first, gradually working his way deeper. He ran his hands over Freddie's back, and looked down to see Freddie's cheek pressed to the pillow, flushed, his eyes were closed and he was biting his finger. The sight was absolutely breathtaking.

'Are you alright?' Hector said, startled by how loud his words sounded in the quiet room.

Freddie nodded. 'Yes.' He sounded strained. 'Just be careful.'

Freddie had asked for this far sooner than Hector's experience had led him believe would be realistic the first time one did this, and it seemed to take no time at all to get Freddie past the stage where he felt any discomfort. Soon enough he could start to move more, push deeper, and Freddie didn't tense up. Instead he began to moan again and to move and shift and push against Hector.

The quiet room seemed to be filled with the sound of Freddie, who moaned and whined almost continuously now, and Hector could not look away from him either, fascinated by the way Freddie's lithe body shifted under him, twisted to explore the sensation of Hector's cock inside him. The sight and sounds drove Hector to give more of himself and Freddie took it all and still wanted more, still pushed back and wordlessly asked for it to the point where he reached back and pulled at Hector's hip to get him deeper.

It was then that Hector decided that they were well past the point of being careful and allowed himself to give in to the feeling. Freddie cried out when Hector began to thrust deeper and harder, which only drove him to keep going and give Freddie what they both needed. It was a matter of moments before he came, his own deep groan mixing with Freddie's moan.

There was a second or ten he couldn't account for and then he realised that Freddie was lying flat on the bed under him and he himself was panting hard. He rolled Freddie over again, barely taking the time to register that he was wide-eyed and his lips parted, before he took as much of Freddie's cock in his mouth as he could manage.

Another cry rang in through the room, and Freddie’s hands were in his hair in an instant. It took no more than a few seconds before Freddie shook with the force of his climax.

The silence spread, slowly taking dominion of the room once more, though it felt different this time, now that the tension was gone.

'Do you think she'll realise?' Freddie said, the soft tone making it feel like a continuation of the silence rather than a breaking of it.

'I don't know. Do you want her to, is the important question.'

'It would be odd. Not telling her. But then...'

Hector nodded. There were an infinite amount of possible bad outcomes in that "then". 'Perhaps, one day, it will mean she won't have to choose to give up work to be with a man,' he said.

'Perhaps.' Freddie sounded slightly amused, but also hopeful.

Until then, this wasn't at all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The news item in this fic is an actual event from 1957. You can read more about it [here.](http://news.bbc.co.uk/onthisday/hi/dates/stories/september/4/newsid_3007000/3007686.stm)


End file.
